


Beautiful, Wonderful, Gorgeous Space Dad

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual comfort, actual lube as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Keith and Lance catch Shiro looking a little too hard at his scars, upset. They use their best efforts to convince him otherwise.





	Beautiful, Wonderful, Gorgeous Space Dad

Shiro sighed as he looked in the mirror. He _hated_ this new adaptation Coran had made to the mirrors. He really didn’t  _need_ to see himself naked.

It was probably Lance’s fault.

Lance liked looking at himself a little too much sometimes.

He was frowning as he traced the scar on his face. He used to have smooth, even skin tone… He used to get people, _human_ people, saying they hated how good he looked even though he didn’t wear makeup. Now- the most he got was a random alien's compliments about how his  _strange blush fit him._

He wondered if they knew strange was generally not used in a positive manner.

He wondered if they cared.

His let his fingers slowly drop down his cheek, closing his eyes at the gentle touch. He was just below his collarbone when the first rough patch snapped his eyes open. On Earth it would have been called a skin graft- they simply called it new-skinning.

He had been new-skinned over many parts of his chest.

It wasn’t all his own skin.

He rubbed over the destroyed patch above his fourth rib. The first time he saw the purple skin he tried to rip it off. They restrained him until it faded to a gentle pink- the same pink he later discovered was on his face when he got on the castle ship. They weren’t really big on mirrors on the Galra ship- he missed that.

After that point, he always knew when the graft wasn’t human. They would wrap him, skin-tight bandages and impossible to remove shirts. Or pants.

He learned not to look- to ignore the bumpy, broken, gross skin as he washed himself. Occasionally, he’d have a nurse after bad injuries or a _prize_ after a particularly _good_ fight- which usually meant all weapons were lost over the edge of the platform and-

He shook his head, **no** . No thinking about the feeling of blood running over his fingertips, the first time his _new arm_ registered the sensation as bliss. He couldn’t afford the flashback- he could not afford to trigger himself. He had to be the strong team leader.

He went back to his good memories- when they sent Ulaz the first time. They had discovered that none of the female (if that was the right word) came back _claimed and dripping_.

The Galra, he realized, were a disturbing race.

They assumed his hesitancy to sleep with people had to do with his orientation. So they sent men (again, were they men?) to wash and care for his after those fights.

That’s when he met Ulaz. Honorable, sweet Ulaz- his future savior.

He had repeated the actions so many before him had- dropping to his knees resigned and ready to pull Shiro free from his trousers. And like every single person who came before, Shiro placed one hand over the clasp, preventing it from opening, and the other hand on his chin and tilted his face up to look him in the eye.

Ulaz, like some, flinched and had an anger in his eyes at what Shiro had learned early on was a sign of added humiliation to come. Now, the old Shiro might have apologized and found a new approach to avoid the discomfort… but he was _angry_ at being a prisoner, so he enjoyed the little bit of (mostly) moral payback.

“No, you will rest while I wash. When you go back, you will tell them I took pleasure in your cleaning services. But I require nothing from you.”

“But do you desire anything?”

Shiro shook his head.

“Perhaps you would prefer one of the other humans on board?”

Shiro had to work to not recoil at the thought of _using_ another human. “No.”

“I am here to please.”

Shiro was just exhausted, why couldn't they just accept his refusal. “If you must serve, then wash me.”

He had  _also_ discovered that some took it as an insult to be returned unused. Ulaz had narrowed his eyes and began to strip and then made his way to the showers. Like most  _gifts,_ it did not take long for Shiro to be looking at the naked form of the Galra before him.

This one was built  _differently._

“Of course I am  _different._ That is the entire point of me being sent here.”

Oh… he said that out loud, oops.

“If you desire-”

“NO! I… I prefer my partners to be willing.”

“I assure-”

“No. No. No. NO. Just. No. There’s no will if there’s no choice. But if I may know your name?”

Shiro turned his back and began to toss his clothing into the corner they had him use for his dirty things.

“Ulaz.”

“Well, Ulaz. I am Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

They spoke more as the man saw to washing him. Shiro loved being able to ignore the textures he had collected. Until Ulaz reached his cock.

“Is it… unfunctional?”

Shiro jumped back, covering himself.

Ulaz briefly narrowed his eyes, “Was that… unacceptable to ask?”

“Uh, yeah. Typically you don’t ask that. But, it works, just fine. When I want it to. The fighting… not so much what gets me going, though.”

Ulaz hummed and pulled Shiro close to wash again. After they talked a bit more before Ulaz left. When he lost his arm the following week, he insisted on Ulaz being his only carer from that point on. They had bonded and Ulaz taught him how to get around the programming built into the arm.

Then he helped Shiro escape.

And here he was.

He moved along the scars on his chest. Some were layered so badly he couldn’t even remember the initial injury.

He ran his hand along the single clean injury. Though his arm met the tech in a gnarled mess of scar tissue… they had carefully cut him open and laced the wires and supports through his chest. He could feel the tears falling onto his chest as he watched his hands trace the neat lines.

He missed his boyfriends slinking away as he was mapping the scars on his chest.

* * *

“Keith, we can’t let him-”

“I know. I have two plans.”

Lance looked over at him, waiting for an explanation.

Then, he remembered this was _Keith._ “First plan?”

“We set up your room. Clean sheets, lowlights, massage oils. We take turns fucking him until he can’t think then massage him and tell him we love him as is.”

“Okay. That’s…” Lance let out, voice already breathy.

Keith looked down. “Really, Lance?”

“Shut up. You know I love sleeping with both of you. What’s the second plan?”

“My room. Kidnapping, bondage, and body worship.”

 _“Keith!_ You can’t just  _say things like that.”_

Keith looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Fine, you set up your room, I’ll set up mine.”

They parted ways and each took time preparing just in case. When dinner came around, they sat on each side of Shiro, flirting enough that even _Coran_ caught on. Shiro, however, seemed unaware.

Keith might have already decided they were going to need the little bit of help he had in his pocket to knock Shiro out- he had no desire to get into a fight with his bigger boyfriend. Plus Lance didn’t take punches well from Shiro.

After dinner, Lance tried to pull him into his room, Keith trying to box him in as well, but Shiro shrugged them off and then headed towards his own room. Keith tapped Lance’s shoulder and held up two fingers, pulling the small tube out of his pocket and handing Lance a rag, miming putting it over his mouth.

He jogged to catch up with Shiro and spilled the contents of the tube on the ground, stepping back quickly. Shiro swung behind him, ready to fight, but was soon swaying. Keith and Lance moved closer so he wouldn’t hit the ground, each supporting one hand and avoiding inhaling the gas. Soon, they had Shiro mostly stripped and restrained on the bed.

“It’ll take about fifteen minutes for that to wear off.”

“What was it?”

“Uh… I think Hunk and Pidge called it the _Happy Fog."_

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. They gave me some long explanation about the process to distill it and I was busy trying to work on training so I ignored everything except _fog is created on contact with most metals_ and _makes target pliable for a short time to ease in a capture._ Then the cloth has some… blocking agent thing.”

Lance just looked at him- Keith tended to be a bit more single-minded than anyone else. If you attempt to distract him, 95 percent of the time it will fail even if he seems attentive. “Fine, enough time to wash up and get ready?”

Keith nodded. They quickly rinsed off and put on some sleep pants-both skipping the tight briefs they normally wore, quietly talking while they waited for-

“What the _hell,_ guys?”

“Oh, hi, Daddy,” Lance was the first to jump up and get close to Shiro who was struggling.

“Lance!” Keith gave him a look that clearly said back off.

“Oh, right,” though he didn't move.

“Shiro.”

“Keith. Let me up.”

“No. You will hear us,” he glanced at Lance and studied him for a second before pointing next to him- Lance listening to him this time, “Me out. You will hear _me_ out then make your decision.”

Shiro was pulling at the restraints and adding a little of the power from the tech into his pressure- as if they hadn't thought of that. Keith took a breath- opening up, it really wasn’t  _his thing._  And trying to do it while Shiro looked so mad, ready to dump them both… Well, it was damn near impossible.

But then he looked at the picture Shiro made- legs gently spread and tied to the corners of the bed, arms above his head, stripped to just a pair of small, tight briefs that made it _very clear_ how unamused Shiro was.

“It won’t move, but go right on. Try to escape and storm away then ignore us for a week because you weren’t prepared to give your boyfriends a shot at helping you. You have until Lance gets back, if you fail, you listen.”

Keith turned to Lance and tossed him a shirt, whispering to get the massage oil. Lance nodded and headed out the door as Shiro glared and tried to struggle. It only took a minute for the brunette to come back in, smiling with a bottle of the blue oil that helped with the stress the electronics could put on Shiro’s body.

“Okay. Now you get to listen.”

Shiro let out a grunt.

“Good,” Keith brushed some hair away from Shiro’s eyes, “Now, we saw you before. When you were glaring at your scars.”

“I-”

“Shiro, _Daddy,_ I get it.” Keith paused as Shiro groaned, “But we want an hour. Give us an hour to make it better. It doesn’t matter to us. I thought you knew that without us telling you.”

Shiro bit his lip.

“So, can we have the hour?”

“I don’t know.”

Lance edged forward and Keith nodded.

“Shiro, we promise after the first few minutes if you say so- we’ll stop. But please… let us pamper you. I brought the special motor oil!” Lance was shaking the smaller of the two bottles in his line of sight.

Shiro groaned. “Okay Baby, Prince. Do your worst.”

Keith grinned, he didn’t often get in on Lance’s daddy kink when Shiro was in the mood for it… but today was special. And Shiro seemed to need that energy from Lance and Keith today to trust them.

Keith drizzled the shimmery blue oil over the thin scars, careful to get near them all before coating his hand and sliding along the joint of the skin and the mechanics, watching the gentle glow as the oil sunk in.

Lance was gently rubbing down Shiro’s chest. “Daddy. Do you know how these feel?”

“Gross Baby, they feel gross.”

Keith drew back. “No. They feel like stories.”

Shiro snorted.

Keith laid his hands back down. “Each one of these is a time we almost lost you.”

Lance continued. “And even the ones you grumble about being nothing much,” he wiped a finger against the scar on Shiro’s face, “We know better, Daddy. We know you could have died every time they made you fight.”

Shiro sucked in a breath.

Keith tapped the hand. “Shiro,” a cough from his side, “Er, Daddy.” The groan and twitch from Shiro made it worth the blush across his cheeks, “You are brave. And we don’t see these scars as anything other than signs that we are blessed. Without you, there would be no Voltron.”

Lance was gently rubbing up and down Shiro’s legs, kissing each scar. Shiro was still squirming at the contact. Keith pulled Lance forward, letting Shiro hear the praise coming from Lance. Most of the time, Shiro was quick to divert them from studying him too much and Lance was taking the opportunity to its full extent. To Lance- they had this one hour and he was going to remember every second of it.

Keith was watching the tightness in Shiro’s body- wondering if maybe they might be pushing it too far.

“Daddy, you feel so amazing, you know that, right?”

Shiro shook his head.

“Mmm, but you do. I just want to run my hands and lips and tongue everywhere. Can I Daddy?”

Shiro barely nodded and Lance squirmed in place, gently feeling over the textures as Keith could still hear the gears turning in Shiro’s arm- he still hadn’t stopped pulling down against the restraints.

Lance was just talking nonstop about how amazing Shiro was, and how he looked amazing. Keith wished he had the same ability to just _let go_ with his emotions.

“Prince,” Shiro had opened his eyes and found Keith- deep in thought and frowning, “Prince, you don’t-”

Lance was looking at Keith like he had been betrayed, a few seconds from yelling. The contrast of the looks, with Shiro looking like he was expecting this to happen, a sad smile forced onto his face and Lance looking ready to kill.

Keith crumpled, kissing what skin he could reach, mumbling out words, trying to get them both to understand he just _didn’t know how._  He could hear the struggle in Shiro’s limbs and Lance was gently running his fingers through his hair.

“I just…” Keith decided it was better to _show Shiro._

He slowly worked the other oil on his legs and kissed every scar before he massaged it. Lance went back to working on Shiro’s chest. By the time Keith made it up to Shiro’s thigh, he was starting to take interest in their massage and praise.

“D-Daddy,” Keith started, still utterly embarrassed by joining in on this. “It’s been an hour-”

Lance interrupted with a whine, Keith reached over for him. They had agreed already. _One hour_ and then it was up to Shiro. He was still tied up, half hard in his briefs and no longer struggling against the restraints.

“I trust you.”

Keith dove forward and kissed all over Shiro’s face, ending with his lips- a slow thank you. He was gently rocking against Shiro until Lance stilled his hips.

Keith blushed and pulled back letting Lance take his turn kissing their boyfriend.

He settled back between Shiro’s legs, enjoying the fact that between the two of them, Shiro went from a bundle of tensed muscle to fully excited and trying to find friction against Lance who was sticking to the _tease him until he breaks_ plan.

Keith was up to Shiro’s knee when Lance finally broke the kiss, muttering something that was making Shiro twitch and moan. Keith gently rubbed over Shiro’s erection, pushing back down on his hips as he chased the pressure.

“No, not yet.”

“Prince, please.”

“Say you’re not ugly Shiro.”

“I-” Shiro let out a breath.

Keith peeled down his underwear. “Daddy, we’re just going to have to try this again,” He licked Shiro from base to tip, swirling around his head, “Say you aren’t ugly.”

Shiro moaned but still couldn’t say it- he _knew_ it would be a lie.

Keith wrapped his lips around Shiro, humming as he slid down. Lance was helping him hold Shiro’s hips and was ready to take over as soon as Keith pulled up. Keith quickly sliced the edges of the briefs-Shiro would probably object later, but the castle was pretty good about reusing materials.

“So, how’s Baby doing? He’s been _practicing_ on the toys.” Keith fell into this easier, the dirty talk and calling Lance _Baby._  They both called him Baby. Lance… he loved being called Baby and he moaned, lips most of the way down Shiro’s shaft.

The clench in Shiro’s abs had Keith pulling Lance up by the hair.

“Baby,” Keith growled out. “Daddy doesn’t cum until he’s learned his lesson.”

Lance whined at the tone and the grip on his hair, grinding down against the mattress. Keith directed his attention back to Shiro, guiding Lance up to his knees between Shiro’s thighs, getting behind him, pulling his pants below his hips, stroking him slowly.

“Now, Baby, tell Daddy what you see.”

Shiro dropped his head back on the bed, groaning at the site of Keith smirking over Lance’s shoulder. When Lance took too long to respond, Keith pulled his hands away. “Tell him, baby.”

“He… Oh, _quiznak,_ Keith we’re so lucky.”

“We are,” he grabbed onto Lance again, kissing along his throat as soon as he saw Shiro glance back up. “He’s so strong, so pretty.”

Shiro went to protest, but Keith leaned forward, trapping Lance between then as he placed a finger on Shiro’s lips.

“You wouldn’t call your Baby and your Prince a liar would you?” Keith didn’t even try for an innocent look as Shiro shook his head.

Shiro opened his lips and licked Keith’s fingers, causing Lance to groan and rut against him. He chuckled and pulled his head up, letting the finger slide farther in, moaning.

Lance whined out a _please_ and Keith nipped at his earlobe- “go ahead Baby, let Daddy feel how pretty you think he is.”

Lance shuddered between them, mumbling as he covered Shiro and himself with cum. Shiro tried to thrust his hips up, but Keith had them pinned down, stroking Lance’s sides as he kissed Shiro’s neck.

“Now, Baby, let’s get back to the task. I’m going to get a rag. You start cleaning him up- tongue only.”

He quickly kissed Shiro and then slid off, watching Lance kiss and lick Shiro’s stomach, whispering the same two words against his skin and bringing a blush to Shiro’s cheeks.

Lance knew one phrase in Shiro’s native tongue- _beautiful warrior._

Keith was pretty sure he learned it about two seconds after seeing Shiro shirtless for the first time.

He quickly wet a washcloth and came back around the corner to see Shiro trying to get free again and Lance very, _very_ slowly licking Shiro’s length, smirking once he hit the tip.

“Daddy, tell me a story.”

Keith leaned against the wall, watching his boyfriends. He could tell that Lance was enjoying the chance to be in charge for once.

“What do my boys want to hear?” Shiro asked- voice strained.

Keith slid on the bed, letting Lance lay down and wiping him clean too, pulling the rag over both their skin. “How about you tell us about this one?”

Keith was tracing the one scar he knew for sure wasn’t from his days being a champion for the Galra. This cut, right above his hip, was the stuff of Garrison legend- not that Shiro knew. After they were considered _casualties of war,_  the stories flew. One story Keith knew was true- Paul had been drinking because he thought that Shiro still hated him when they left since he had been re-assigned.

Shiro laughed as he realized which one it was. “Prince, you managed to pick one of _three_ scars I still have that aren’t war stories.”

Keith leaned over and grabbed the lube, tossing the rag and Shiro’s briefs onto the floor, settling between his legs and loosening the one restraint so he had an easier time fingering Shiro.

Lance was stroking the underside of Shiro’s leg and holding it still for Keith.

“So Paul was my assigned sparring partner before Matt. He was, well, more reckless than Lance on a good day.”

Lance pouted.

“Hey, you know you are. But anyway. He forgot to swap his blade for the training blade when we were doing demos. He had already been on thin ice with Iverson. That last mistake…” Shiro shook his head.

Keith took the pause to press the tip of his finger inside Shiro, gently spreading the lube along his rim and pulling back out, dragging more of the lube inside as he repeated the motion, not even pushing to his knuckle yet.

“He, uh,” Shiro was rolling his hips against Keith’s hand, “He was trying to show off for the girl he liked. I let him disarm me… since we normally went the other way, I just grabbed his weapon and dove into the simulation, following the other script.”

He let out a moan as he pressed against Keith, taking in more of his finger. Keith pressed down on his hips and kissed his inner knee, taking over the motion.

He would press all the way in, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive skin of Shiro’s balls.

“I lunged the wrong way and he caught my hip. And then there were alarms and yelling and Paul was so pale, apologizing over and over. It took me a bit to realize that it wasn’t just going to be a nasty bruise. The cadets were all over the place, yelling about death.”

Lance sat back up and poured more oil onto his hands, starting to massage Shiro’s chest again, occasionally wrapping a hand around his cock and slowly stroking a few times before going back to the massage.

Keith would curl his finger as Lance did that, putting pressure on Shiro’s prostate and rubbing hard. Shiro would moan and forget where he was in the story.

They kept it up, gently stretching him open while they took turns reminding him that the scars aren’t gross. By the time Keith has three fingers in him, Shiro was almost cumming again.

But, he still couldn’t say he wasn’t ugly.

So Keith had pulled back and rubbed his thighs instead.

Shiro barely bit back whatever he was planning on saying and glared at his boyfriends.

Keith chuckled and once the tension bled out of his legs, he pushed two fingers back in.

“Daddy. Do you really, honestly think that Baby and I think you look bad?”

“Well...”

Lance pinched his side. “We don’t. We never have. We love you.”

“I love you two too.”

_“Then believe us.”_

Keith pressed hard on his prostate again, drawing circles around it while Lance slowly circled his head with his tongue. Lance was keeping his touches light and teasing, knowing that if he added too much pressure, Shiro would cum and they’d be back here next month again.

It had been an ongoing issue.  
Shiro didn’t understand why the boys loved his broken body.  
Keith didn’t understand why either of them put up with his lack of communication.  
And Lance wondered how long it would take them to get tired of his clinging.

It seemed like their entire relationship revolved around trying to convince each other they were enough as is.

“Daddy, _please,”_ Lance said, lips still brushing over Shiro, “tell us and we can-” Lance slid down as far as he could then slowly moved his lips and tongue back up.

Shiro groaned and curled a little, trying to hide. Keith pulled his arm back from his face. “Can I?”

“Can you… my legs…” his eyebrows scrunched up.

Keith looked at the clock, they should probably untie him soon, it had been almost two hours and Shiro was probably starting to feel a little stiff- especially with the initial struggle.

They carefully untied him, rubbing the oil into his skin and kissing the spots that were tender, helping him get comfortable. “You still can’t touch yourself, Daddy,” Keith reminded him.

“But can I touch you two?”

Keith was about to say yes when Lance piped in. “We’re still in charge.”

Lance looked proud of himself for all of two seconds before Keith was kissing him. Shiro pulled them both down to him, letting his hands roam.

Keith moved to start kissing at Shiro’s neck, Lance mirroring him, both letting Shiro guide their thrusts against his hips. Lance started whining and Keith reached over to stroke him- they might tease him for it, but Keith loved watching Lance get off over and over until he was just barely dribbling anything out and his voice was hoarse.

Shiro watched as Lance covered his stomach for the second time and Keith ran his fingers through it, suddenly remembering his earlier plan. He slid free of Shiro’s grip, settling between his legs again and pulling them against his hips, pressing two fingers back into Shiro again.

“Prince!”

“Too much?”

“No! More, please.”

“Hmmm, let’s try that again… you know what we need to hear Daddy.”

“Prince, _please.”_

Keith made a face but kept making sure Shiro was ready, Lance was watching and gently running his fingers over Shiro’s body, starting back up telling him how pretty his body looked, and how every scar was perfect.

He gently pressed forward, watching as Shiro relaxed into the bed, reaching to stroke himself until Keith stopped him, placing his hand back on his own chest over the scar tissue.

“Can’t you see?”

Shiro closed his eyes. Keith was just slowly thrusting, never pulling all the way out, gently rolling his hips.

“Shiro. These are... Don’t you see what they mean?”

“I-” he sighed, “They mean I wasn’t fast enough. Just like with Paul.”

Lance laughed, Keith shook his head.

“Shiro, even the best get hurt. Iverson had scars.”

“Not this many,” Shiro muttered as he looked down at the arm wrapped around Lance.

Lance picked his head up, blocking his line of sight to the messy scars along the metal. “Daddy, do you really not see it? Most _aliens_ don’t survive that. You are _human_ _.”_

“Partly,” Shiro emphasized his point by letting the arm make noise.

“And without that, and these,” running his hands over the scars. “You wouldn’t have this.” Keith thrust hard, sliding his hand up and down Shiro’s cock until he started breathing hard, before backing off and slowing his thrusts again.

Both of Shiro’s fists clenched that time.

“Now, if you say it… I won’t stop next time.”

Lance kissed his neck. “We don’t expect you to see how amazing you look to us. We just want you to accept that you aren’t ugly because of a few scars.”

“A few?” Shiro was still blushed but tried his best to look skeptical.

Keith shook his head, kissing the scars on Shiro’s shoulder, dragging his teeth on the skin between. He was getting close, but he knew they weren’t getting anywhere with Shiro yet.

He reached down and gently ran his finger up and down Shiro’s cock. “Daddy I think I’m going to cum soon. Will you say it and join me?”

“I know you don’t think they’re bad.”

Keith held Shiro’s hand as he leaned down to kiss him, picking up his pace until he was grunting against Shiro’s ear, whispering. “Not enough, Daddy. Do you need Baby too? Do you need to feel both of us inside of you?”

Shiro nodded and Lance quickly took his place once he came. Keith had Shiro sit up and snuck behind him, running his hands over Shiro’s chest, now a mess of the oils and Lance’s last release. He took a breath and decided that if Shiro wasn’t going to understand by actions alone…

“Shiro, look at him. That’s all because you are gorgeous. You look at your scars and see failure and pain. We don’t. We know that we are lucky to have you because we love you.”

He watched as Lance was already straining to not get off again. Keith gently stroked Shiro- he probably should have kept track of how many times he stopped Shiro. By the look on his face and his fists in the sheet, it might have been a bit much.

“Shiro,” he dropped his voice, pitching it like Lance does when he’s pouty, _“Daddy, please, we just want you to love yourself._ ”

“I can’t.”

Lance gently cupped his cheek. “Then say you aren’t ugly. Say you aren’t, and we’ll clean you up and tuck you in between us and we’ll convince you eventually.”

Shiro nodded, and Keith and Lance looked each other in the eyes, deciding that for now, it would be enough.

Lance picked up his speed, gentle quick thrusts while Keith matched the pace on his strokes. Shiro came quickly, moaning out their names and collapsing against Keith as they worked him through his orgasm.

Lance grabbed a towel and they wiped him clean- he’d need a shower soon, but this would do for now.

Keith kissed his temple as Lance slid behind Shiro and they held him until he fell asleep. They’ll get there- one day Shiro will believe them- for now, they’d just hold him and be happy he hadn’t pushed them away.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
